Kuzan
|eyes = Czarne |previousaffiliation = Marynarka |occupation = |status = Aktywny |debut = Rozdział 303; Odcinek 225 |japanese voice = Takehito Koyasu |hair = Czarne |previousoccupation =Admirał; Wiceadmirał |abilities = Dominacja (Dominacja Koloru Obserwacji, Dominacja Koloru Uzbrojenia) |alias = Niebieski Bażant (青雉 Aokiji) |birthday = 21 września |height = 298 cm |blood type = F |devilfruits = Zim-Zimnowoc |age = 47 lat (debiut) 49 lat (po przeskoku) |affiliation = Załoga Czarnobrodego (sojusznik)}} Kuzan, szerzej znany jako Niebieski Bażant, jest byłym admirałem Marynarki. Został nominowany przez Sengoku na stanowisko admirała Marynarki Wojennej, jednak po przegraniu swojej pozycji w walce z Sakazukim, zrezygnował z Marynarki i powiązał się z załogą Czarnobrodego. Wygląd Niebieski Bażant jest bardzo wysokim mulatem o młodzieńczych rysach twarzy. Mimo szczupłej budowy ciała, posiada szeroką szyję oraz wielkie dłonie i stopy. Kuzan odznacza się czarnymi włosami, które na czubku jego głowy gładko przylegają do powierzchni czaszki, a po bokach zmieniają się w gęste afro zasłaniające jego uszy (obecnie posiada również niewielką bródkę). Charakterystyczne dla byłego admirała są także wyraźnie zaznaczone, czarne brwi oraz duże usta i nos. Jego oczy nie wyróżniają się niczym szczególnym z wyjątkiem tego, że rzadko w pełni się otwierają, zasłonięte częściowo przez ciężkie powieki. Jako wiceadmirał wyglądał nieco młodziej i sprawiał wrażenie bardziej muskularnego niż obecnie, co najlepiej było widać po budowie jego klatki piersiowej. Po przeskoku czasowym zapuścił on delikatny zarost i obecnie możemy u niego obserwować krótką brodę i wąsy. Kuzan posiada również blizny, które obejmują jego prawe ramię, część szyi i kawałek pleców. Prawie przez całą prawą rękę ciągnie się blizna i tylko środkowa część, wraz z łokciem nie została naruszona. Były marynarz stracił także lewą nogę tuż nad kolanem i wykorzystuje swój diabelski owoc do tworzenia sztucznej protezy kończyny, która wykonana jest z lodu. Prawdopodobnie tak samo jak Czerwony Pies, Niebieski Bażant był sierotą przygarniętą przez Marynarkę. Gdy był małym chłopcem afro pokrywało jego całą głowę, a budową ciała przypominał nieco patyczaka. Ponadto jego ciało było „ozdobione” licznymi bruzdami, blizną na czole oraz plastrem pod okiem. Wyglądał na umorusanego buntownika z grymasem złości na czole, którego od najmłodszych lat życie nie miało zamiaru oszczędzać. Gdy Kuzan był jeszcze dzieckiem nosił nad czołem okrągłe, czarne okulary, a za plecami miał przerzucony długi parasol, który mógł służyć mu jako broń. Na białą i postrzępioną u dołu bluzkę zarzucał torbę, która wzornictwem przypominała nieco diabelski owoc. Zestaw ten uzupełniał luźno zawiązany, czarny krawat oraz krótkie spodenki w paski i but (prawa stopa była bosa). Zarówno w 1497, jak i 1502 roku jako wiceadmirał Marynarki, Niebieski Bażant nosił bardziej młodzieńczy strój na który składały się szare spodnie, czarne buty i peleryna z futrem osłaniającym szyję. Zestaw uzupełniała granatowa chusta na włosy ze znakiem marynarki, bluzka w tym samym kolorze oraz czarne, okrągłe okulary. Galeria Główna seria Kuzan_Using_Devil_Fruit_in_the_Manga.png|Schemat kolorów Niebieskiego Bażanta w mandze. Kuzan_Digitally_Colored_Manga.png|Niebieski Bażant w kolorowej mandze. Kuzan_as_a_Child.png|Kuzan jako dziecko. Kuzan_as_a_Young_Marine.png|Kuzan jako młody marynarz. Kuzan_at_Age_22.png|Kuzan w wieku 22 lat. Kuzan_at_Ohara.png|Kuzan w wieku 27 lat. Kuzan_Pre_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Zbliżenie na twarz Niebieskiego Bażanta przed przeskokiem. Kuzan_Post_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Zbliżenie na twarz Niebieskiego Bażanta po przeskoku. Kuzan_Post_Timeskip_Scars.png|Blizny Kuzana po starciu z Sakazukim. Gry wideo Kuzan_in_Unlimited_Adventure.png|Niebieski Bażant przed przeskokiem w One Piece: Unlimited Adventure. Kuzan_in_Pirate_Warriors.png|Niebieski Bażant przed przeskokiem w One Piece: Pirate Warriors. Kuzan_Pirate_Warriors_2.png|Kuzan po przeskoku w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2. Kuzan_in_One_Py_Berry_Match.png|Niebieski Bażant przed przeskokiem w One Py Berry Match. Kuzan_in_Unlimited_World_Red.png|Niebieski Bażant przed przeskokiem w One Piece: Unlimited World Red. One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Pre-Timeskip_Aokiji_%28Artwork%29.png|Niebieski Bażant przed przeskokiem w One Piece: Burning Blood. One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Post-Timeskip_Aokiji_%28Artwork%29.png|Kuzan po przeskoku w One Piece: Burning Blood. Aokiji_Thousand_Storm.png|Niebieski Bażant w One Piece Thousand Storm. Kuzan_Thousand_Storm.png|Kuzan w One Piece Thousand Storm. Kuzan_Wanderer_Thousand_Storm.png|Kuzan jako wędrowiec w One Piece Thousand Storm. Inne Kuzan_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Kuzana z anime. NORTH_BLUE_ROAD.png|Kuzan po przeskoku na okładce płyty One Piece Nippon Judan! 47 Cruise CD. Osobowość thumb|200px|Leniwa osobowość Niebieskiego Bażanta. Odpoczywa podczas rozmowy ze [[Załoga Słomkowego Kapelusza|Słomkowymi.]] Niebieski Bażant nie ma w zwyczaju okazywać nadmiernych emocji, a jego motto to „Leniwa Sprawiedliwość”. Jednakże jeżeli wymaga tego sytuacja, Kuzan przystępuje do działania. Ma najłagodniejsze usposobienie wśród wszystkich trzech admirałów i potrafi okazywać litość oraz nieść pomoc potrzebującym w imię sprawiedliwości. Zdecydowanie jest inteligentnym facetem z dużą dawką dystansu do siebie i nieopuszczającym go humorem. Dotrzymuje obietnic i jest człowiekiem, mimo wszystko poczuwającym się do swoich obowiązków, na którego zawsze można liczyć. W przeciwieństwie do Sakazukiego nie ma wypaczonej moralności i nigdy nie skrzywdziłby postronnych osób, które niczym nie zawiniły. Śmieszy również jego zrelaksowana postawa i nie zachwiana pewność siebie podczas toczenia śmiertelnych pojedynków. Co najdziwniejsze jego ulubionym zajęciem wydaje się być sen, z którym rozstaje się na naprawdę krótkie momenty, podczas których musi wykonywać swoje obowiązki. Relacje Monkey D. Luffy Kuzan mimo tego, że początkowo ocenił Luffy’ego jako "słabeusza", wraz z rozwojem sytuacji i kolejnymi jego wyczynami powoli zmieniał o nim zdanie. Nie jedno z osiągnięć młodego pirata (Enies Lobby, Impel Down, Wojna w Marineford lub możliwość użytkowania Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia) wywarło na nim duże wrażenie. Warto zaznaczyć również fakt pozostawienia Słomkowego przy życiu, ze względu na dług u jego dziadka. Nico Robin Po tym jak pozwolił młodej dziewczynce uciec z Ohary (zastrzegając jednak, że nie jest jej przyjacielem), Niebieski Bażant nie jeden raz żałował swojego wyczynu. Wiemy jednak, że zdecydował się na to ze względu na swojego przyjaciela Jaguara D. Saula. Kuzan długo nie mógł się pogodzić z wyczynami Robin i miał nawet zamiar ją zlikwidować (czego był naprawdę bliski), ale ostatecznie ucieszył się z faktu, że znalazła swoje miejsce na ziemi w załodze Słomkowego Kapelusza. Sakazuki Niebieski Bażant nie akceptuje metod Czerwonego Psa. W przeszłości nazwał go głupcem i potępił jego okrucieństwo oraz zdecydowanie zaznaczył, że nie zamierza przesadzać w swoim postępowaniu tak jak „Czerwony Pies”. Mimo tego wydaje się, że pomiędzy nimi istnieje pewnego rodzaju więź. Przypuszczalnie jest to jedynie szacunek dla siły drugiego, ale nie można wykluczyć przyjaźni. Po zakończonym pojedynku o stanowisko admirała floty Marynarki, który miał miejsce ponieważ „Niebieski Bażant” był przeciwny ideałom Sakazukiego, Czerwony Pies oszczędził mu życie (co wcześniej czynił sporadycznie). Pokonany Niebieski Bażant zdecydował się zrezygnować z tytułu admirała Marynarki i opuścił jej szeregi. Jaguar D. Saul Zarówno olbrzym jak i Kuzan darzyli się szacunkiem i wielką przyjaźnią. Jednak to Niebieski Bażant był tym, który zlikwidował Saula za jego zdradę Marynarki. Mimo tego czuł się w obowiązku, aby czuwać nad wolą przyjaciela i zaopiekował się Nico Robin mając nadzieję, że ta ułoży sobie jakoś swoje życie. Łączy ich również wiara we własne ideały, które obydwu kazały opuścić szeregi Marynarki. Monkey D. Garp Niebieski Bażant ma pewien bliżej nie określony dług u „Bohatera Marynarki”. Wiemy również, że jako wiceadmirał, Kuzan podziwiał Garpa za konsekwentne odrzucanie promocji do wyższej rangi. Dzięki wielkiemu szacunkowi jakim go darzy, oszczędził życie jego wnuczkowi. Jednakże w Marineford, nie był już tak pobłażliwy i bił się z Luffym na śmierć i życie, dążąc do jego likwidacji. Sengoku Niewiele wiemy o relacjach obu panów, ale najwyraźniej muszą być całkiem dobre, ponieważ „Złoty Budda” zaproponował kandydaturę Kuzana, na stanowisko admirała floty Marynarki, podczas rozmowy z Kongiem. Smoker Panowie zdecydowanie dobrze się znają, co możemy wywnioskować po sposobie w jaki rozmawiali w biurze Kuzana, po wojnie w Marineford. Rozmowa dotycząca wyczynów Luffy’ego oraz prośby o przeniesienie Smokera do Nowego Świata zdecydowanie świadczy o tym, że panowie są towarzyszami już dobry kawał czasu. Historia Dołączenie do Marynarki Kuzan wstąpił w szeregi Marynarki w wieku 19 lat i rozpoczął szkolenie pod okiem Zephyra Wojna na Edd War Trzy lata przed śmiercią Króla Piratów poruszenie w kwaterze głównej Marynarki wywołała informacja o bitwie pomiędzy Rogerem i Shikim. Widzimy Kuzana podążającego za Garpem w towarzystwie Saula, Tsuru oraz Czerwonego Psa (nie widzimy jego twarzy). Niebieski Bażant w rozmowie z dziadkiem Luffy’ego stwierdza, że kolejne odrzucenie promocji do wyższej rangi przez „Bohatera Marynarki” było czymś absolutnie godnym podziwu. Atak na Oharę mały|200px|Kuzan daje ostrzeżenie małej [[Nico Robin|Robin.]] Dwadzieścia dwa lata przed obecnymi wydarzeniami Kuzan był wiceadmirałem Marynarki. W trakcie niszczycielskiego ataku był na wyspie, odpowiedzialny za dowodzenie jednym ze statków wojennych. Mimo tego że zdawał sobie sprawę z niszczycielskiej potęgi Buster Call, był dogłębnie wstrząśnięty brutalnością Sakazukiego, który zniszczył statek ewakuujący cywilów, pod pretekstem eliminacji „zdradzieckich” archeologów. Nie powstrzymało go to jednak przed zamrożeniem swojego przyjaciela, Jaguara D. Saula, a następnie w pomocy Nico Robin w ucieczce z wyspy. Zastrzegł jednak, że nie jest jej przyjacielem i będzie pierwszym, który złapie ją, jeżeli coś przeskrobie. Pomimo starań Kuzana, Spandine zauważył uciekającą dziewczynkę, co przysporzyło mu w późniejszym czasie nieco problemów. Fabuła Saga CP9 Akt Davy Back Fight Kuzan, udając się na wycieczkę, zdenerwował kwaterę główną Marynarki oraz Globalny Rząd. Celem przejażdżki była wyspa o nietypowej nazwie - Long Ring Long Land. Po dotarciu na wyspę, Niebieski Bażant, jak zwykle, uciął sobie drzemkę. Od tego momentu możemy zaobserwować różnice pomiędzy wydarzeniami w mandze a akcją, która miała miejsce w anime. W oryginale po zwycięstwie nad „Srebrnym Lisem Foxym”, Luffy i jego załoga wróciła z piracką flagą do Tonjita, który z radości chciał poczęstować piratów czymś specjalnym, jednakże wchodząc do swojego domu, wpadł na Kuzana, który zasnął na stojąco. Gdy Robin spostrzegła „Niebieskiego Bażanta”, wywołało to u niej niekontrolowany strach i panikę. Były admirał zauważył, że wyrosła na piękną i młodą kobietę, a następnie zaczął się przystawiać do Nami. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań położył się zmęczony, aby ponownie zasnąć, co zdenerwowało Luffy’ego. Doprowadziło to do tego, że ukazał on część swojej monstrualnej mocy, zamrażając ocean wraz z królem mórz, który go zaatakował. Dzięki temu Tonjit mógł wraz ze swym koniem Shelly dołączyć do przyjaciół i rodziny. W anime Słomkowi, będąc na tej samej wyspie, udali się w głąb lasu na przechadzkę. Po wyjściu z puszczy im oczom ukazała się polana z wielkim głazem pośrodku, na którego czubku widoczny był czarny punkt. Zaciekawiony Chopper poszedł sprawdzić, czym tak naprawdę jest ogromny czarny grzyb, o którym mówił Luffy. Renifer, po wejściu za skałę, odbił się niczym od trampoliny i oczom załogi ukazał się admirał Marynarki, wywołując u Robin te same emocje, co w mandze, z tym że tutaj mulat zaznaczył, iż Robin nigdy nie siedzi cicho, gdy się spotykają. Następnie wszystkie wydarzenia zostają powielone, aż do momentu w którym zamiast Tonjita z lasu wychodzą rozbitkowie (których statek został zniszczony przez Yokozunę) i to im admirał udziela ratunku, zamrażając ocean wraz z „Królem Mórz”. Następnie odbiera podziękowania od rozbitków i zostaje na wyspie sam ze Słomkami. mały|200px|lewo|Niebieski Bażant zamraża Luffy'ego. W tym momencie akcja splata się w jedną całość. Kuzan wygłasza monolog, w którym analizuje dokonania Słomkowych Kapeluszy i przeszłość Nico Robin, stwierdzając, że może powinien ich po prostu wyeliminować. Nasza czarnowłosa piękność nie wytrzymuje i w odpowiedzi atakuje byłego admirała Marynarki. Jak można było się spodziewać, nikt z załogi nie uwierzył w kłamstwa na temat Robin i wszyscy stanęli w jej obronie. Po tym jak rozpadł się w drobny mak, Niebieski Bażant wstał jak gdyby nigdy nic, po czym przypuścił atak, zamieniając trawę w lodową szablę. Jego cięcie zablokował jednak Zoro, a Sanji wytrącił mu jego nową broń kopniakiem. Zachęcony Luffy zaatakował całą swoją siłą, jednakże wszyscy trzej zostali złapani i częściowo zamrożeni przy pomocy diabelskiego owocu. Następnie Robin została zamrożona w całości. Przed niechybną śmiercią uratował ją Luffy do spółki z Usoppem. Nawet Nami próbowała uderzyć Kuzana, ale została z łatwością odtrącona, w następstwie czego Zoro i Sanji pobiegli ją ratować. Wstrzymał ich Luffy, który powiedział że sam będzie walczyć z admirałem. Podczas gdy załoga ratowała Robin i pozbywała się odmrożeń, Luffy został z łatwością pokonany. Niebieski Bażant pozwolił mu jednak żyć, ze względu na dług u jego dziadka, a następnie odjechał z wyspy na rowerze, udając się do Water 7. Akt Po Enies Lobby thumb|200px|Niebieski Bażant rozmawia potajemnie z Robin. Z informacji podanych przez Spandama dowiedzieliśmy się, że to Niebieski Bażant wręczył mu złoty ślimakofon, co było równoznaczne z nadaniem liderowi CP9 uprawnienia do wezwania Buster Call. Wszyscy wiemy, jak bardzo tragiczne w skutkach dla Marynarki było to posunięcie. Jak się okazało, podczas walki Słomkowych z CP9, Niebieski Bażant był w okolicach wyspy, obserwując rozwój sytuacji. Podczas rozmowy przez ślimakofon z jednym z Marynarzy, były admirał Marynarki opisał stan w jakiej znalazła się wyspa i okręty Marynarki. Gdy echa wydarzeń z Enies Lobby przycichły, nasi piraci urządzili wielką imprezę dla wszystkich przyjaciół. Kiedy goście tańczyli i śpiewali, Robin obserwowała ich uśmiechnięta z boku. W odpowiednim momencie wykorzystał to Kuzan, który, stojąc po przeciwnej stronie muru tak, by nikt go nie zauważył, rozpoczął rozmowę z Nico. Najpierw zapytał, dlaczego nie uciekła CP9, pozostawiając Słomkowych na pastwę losu, tak jak to robiła we wcześniejszych przypadkach. Kiedy dziewczyna odpowiedziała, że tym razem było inaczej i że nie mogła ich zostawić, Niebieski Bażant zwierzył się, że Jaguar D. Saul był jego przyjacielem i to ze względu na niego postanowił pomóc jej w ucieczce i obserwował ją przez kolejne 20 lat. Mimo tego miał już dosyć i postanowił „zakończyć” wszystkie sprawy związane z Oharą, jednakże sytuacja, której był świadkiem, przywróciła mu wiarę w to, że wola jego przyjaciela nie umarła i decyzja o pozostawieniu Robin przy życiu była dobra. Odchodząc, admirał stwierdza, że jeżeli Robin znalazła swoją przystań, to niech wreszcie zacznie żyć pełnią życia. „Ohara jeszcze nie upadła…” Później Niebieski Bażant był widziany na rowerze, podczas przejażdżki w okolicy pierwszego doku. Robin spekulowała, że to właśnie dzięki niemu wszyscy, którzy przyłączyli się do Luffy’ego podczas walki z CP9, zostali wyłączeni z raportów i potraktowani jako cywile, którzy przypadkiem wpadli w wir przytłaczających ich wydarzeń. Podczas ucieczki Słomkowych z Water 7, Kuzan udał się na statek wiceadmirała Monkey D. Garpa, ponieważ, jak sam powiedział, powrót rowerem byłby kłopotliwy. Nie uczestniczył on jednak w bombardowaniu statku piratów, a jedynie rozłożył swój leżak i zaczął się opalać, zakładając swoją opaskę do spania. Gdy „Thousand Sunny” odleciała, ratując się przed całkowitym zniszczeniem, Niebieski Bażant uchylił jednak maskę i jednym okiem obejrzał to zdumiewające widowisko, a na jego twarzy odmalowała się mieszanina podziwu i zdziwienia. Saga Wojna Białobrodego Akt Marineford mały|200px|lewo|Niebieski Bażant zamraża wodę w zatoce Głównej Kwatery Marynarki Zanim doszło do walki pomiędzy Piratami Białobrodego a Marynarką, Marynarka gromadziła swoje siły rozrzucone po całym świecie. Wiceadmirał Momonga wezwał do posłuszeństwa jedyną kobietę w zastępach Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz, a mianowicie Boa Hancock. Podczas rozmowy ujawnił, że siłami Marynarki będą dowodzić trzej admirałowie - Kuzan, Borsalino i Sakazuki. Cała trójka wojnę rozpoczęła od usadowienia się wygodnie w swoich luksusowych fotelach znajdujących się tuż pod platformą egzekucyjną, na której miał być stracony Ace. Swoje umiejętności Niebieski Bażant był zmuszony zaprezentować, gdy Białobrody, przy pomocy potęgi swojego owocu, stworzył dwie gigantyczne fale tsunami, które otoczyły Marineford. Używając „Epoki Lodowcowej” zamroził obie fale, a następnie zaatakował „Partyzantem”, tworząc coś na podobieństwo harpunów lecących w stronę pirata. Staruszek odbił je jednak z łatwością, jednocześnie atakując Kuzana, który spadł do zatoki, aby po chwili w całości ją zamrozić i unieruchomić statki wroga. Jakiś czas później widzimy, jak po niesamowitym wejściu uciekinierów z Impel Down, Niebieski Bażant stwierdza, że Luffy’emu udało się zebrać całkiem ciekawą ekipę. Na rozkaz Sengoku, Kuzan zamroził Buggy’ego oraz wszystkie Den Den Mushi na polu bitwy, odcinając tym samym transmisję telewizyjną. mały|200px|Marco atakuje Niebieskiego Bażanta. Gdy Białobrody w swojej furii zaatakował platformę egzekucyjną, na jego drodze stanęła trójka admirałów, którzy przy pomocy Dominacji powstrzymali tę niesamowitą siłę. Niedługo potem podniosły się stalowe ściany. Kuzan zaczął narzekać, że podnoszą się one niezwykle wolno. W odpowiedzi Czerwony Pies zwrócił mu uwagę, że to wina jego lodu, a Borsalino zaznaczył, że Sakazuki mógłby go stopić gdyby tylko chciał. Kiedy Luffy przedostaje się na główny plac, Kuzan stawia mu czoło, równocześnie odpierając ataki Marco. Po kolejnej nieudanej próbie odbicia Ace’a, były admirał stwierdza, że mimo długu który ma u Garpa, droga obrana przez gumiaka wiedzie tylko ku śmierci. Podczas kolejnego ataku wyprowadzonego przez Białobrodego przy pomocy bisento, „Niebieski Bażant” kontruje go swoją „Lodową Kulą”, ale, jak się szybko miało okazać, niemożliwym było zamrożenie człowieka z mocą trzęsienia ziemi. Kuzan ponowił natarcie, lecz został przebity przez Białobrodego. Piraci sądzili nawet, że uderzenie nasączone Dominacją Imperatora mogło go kosztować życie, ale Niebieski Bażant zamroził broń, która go przebiła i próbował go zaatakować. Nie pozwolił mu na to Jozu, którego uderzenie spowodowało małe krwawienie u byłego admirała Marynarki. Chwila nieuwagi kosztowała jednak dowódcę 3 dywizji przegraną bitwę. Kuzan natychmiast wykorzystał roztargnienie Jozu spowodowane ranami Marco, całkowicie go unieszkodliwiając. mały|200px|lewo|Niebieski Bażant kontra Ace. W późniejszej fazie bitwy, Luffy, nie chcąc dopuścić do egzekucji brata, podświadomie wyzwolił Dominację Koloru Władcy, co wywarło na Niebieskim Bażancie duże wrażenie. Po uwolnieniu Ace'a, bracia rozkręcili się na dobre. Widząc to, Kuzan wkroczył do akcji i stoczył wyrównany pojedynek z synem Gol D. Rogera, którego wynik był remisowy. Gdy Czerwony Pies zadał śmiertelny cios starszemu z braci, „Niebieski Bażant” przyjął to jako coś mimo wszystko strasznego, ale również jako coś, co musiało w końcu nastąpić. Były admirał pojawia się również na samym końcu wojny, gdy zamraża zatokę tak, by piraci nie mogli uciec statkami oraz wtedy, gdy z ironią przeprasza uciekającego Jinbe, odcinając mu drogę ucieczki. Ostatnim akcentem tej wojny w wykonaniu Kuzana było Ice Time skierowane przeciwko okrętowi podwodnemu Trafalgara z uciekinierami na pokładzie. Po tym ataku wojna została zakończona… Po wojnie Krótko po wojnie Kuzan odpoczywał wraz z Tsuru, pływając łódką w urokliwym miejscu i zajadając się kulkami ryżowymi. Pani wiceadmirał popijała z butelki jakiś trunek, na który prawdopodobnie miał ochotę gigantyczny potwór przypominający węża, czający się tuż za nimi. (Tylko w anime po wojnie możemy zaobserwować, jak Kuzan kicha, stojąc na dziobie statku. Gdy wkracza on do kwatery głównej Marynarki, podchodzi do niego oficer, który ze łzami w oczach raportuje mu, że nie był w stanie zatrzymać Luffy’ego, kiedy ten bił w dzwon Ox. W odpowiedzi Niebieski Bażant klepie go po ramieniu i mówi, że nic się nie stało.) W odbudowywanej kwaterze głównej Marynarki widzimy rozmawiających Kuzana i Smokera. Rozmowa dotyczyła powrotu Słomkowego do Marineford i jego tajemniczego bicia w dzwon Ox. Niebieski Bażant zastanawiał się nad tym, czy pirat próbował przekazać komuś jakiś typ wiadomości. Następnie konwersacja zeszła na prośbę Komodora o przeniesienie do placówki Marynarki G-5 w Nowym Świecie. Kuzan obiecał, że zobaczy, co da się zrobić w tej sprawie i porozmawia o tym z Sengoku. Niedługo później Niebieski Bażant został nominowany przez „Złotego Buddę” na stanowisko admirała floty. Podczas przeskoku mały|200px|Niebieski Bażant kontra Czerwony Pies. Czerwony Pies również został nominowany (prawdopodobnie przez Globalny Rząd) na stanowisko admirała floty Marynarki po tym, jak Sengoku przeszedł na emeryturę. Zazwyczaj obojętny Niebieski Bażant zdecydowanie zanegował jednak ten pomysł, co doprowadziło do śmiertelnego, trwającego 10 dni starcia na Punk Hazard (według Smokera walka spowodowała trwałą zmianę pogody na wyspie). Obydwaj admirałowie, będąc na skraju wyczerpania i odnosząc koszmarne obrażenia, zakończyli pojedynek, z którego zwycięsko wyszedł „Czerwony Pies”. Mimo sukcesu Sakazuki pozwolił żyć dalej „Niebieskiemu Bażantowi”. Kuzan zdecydował się opuścić szeregi Marynarki, zaś nowy admirał floty postanowił przenieść jej kwaterę główną do Nowego Świata. Saga Piracki Sojusz Akt Punk Hazard 200px|mały|lewo|Kuzan pojawia się za Doflamingo. Widzimy Kuzana, który siedzi na głowie gigantycznego pingwina i podróżuje przez morze, żeby dostać się na wsypę o nazwie Punk Hazard. Okazuje się, że były admirał zaspał i dlatego zastanawia się on, którędy musi się udać, żeby dotrzeć do celu swojej podróży. Ostatecznie Niebieski Bażant dotarł na wyspę równocześnie z Jokerem, który właśnie próbował zabić Smokera. Doflamingo słysząc jednak nad sobą byłego admirała, który poprosił go by zabrał on stopę z klatki piersiowej dymka, wstrzymał się ze swoimi zamiarami. Kuzan oznajmił zaś, że Smoker jest jego przyjacielem. Przybycie użytkownika Logii lodu, wywołało szok wśród marynarzy G-5. Mimo to, Joker spróbował zabić Smokera, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał go Niebieski Bażant, który zamroził groźnego Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Donquixote zdołał się jednak wyzwolić spod lodu i obaj panowie stanęli nad ciężko rannym dymkiem. Buffalo z radością stwierdził, że jego kapitan zdążył się uwolnić, zanim jego serce zostało zamrożone. Joker zdecydował się opuścić Punk Hazard i na odchodnym oznajmił, że nie ma zamiaru walczyć z Kuzanem, a jeżeli nie może uciszyć Smokera to będzie musiał zmienić swoje plany. Spytał się również, czy Niebieski Bażant może mu powiedzieć kim się stał, ponieważ plotki na jego temat, które słyszał przez pocztę pantoflową, nie były zbyt przyjemne. Kuzan zignorował jednak Jokera i ponaglił oddział medyczny G-5. Tymczasem Niebieski Bażant oznajmia Smokerowi, że od momentu gdy dołączył do Marynarki, nigdy nie darzył Globalnego Rządu wielkim szacunkiem. Były admirał stwierdził również, że może wiele zmienić nie będąc w szeregach sprawiedliwości, a po zrzeknięciu się swojego tytułu, wiele rzeczy stało się dla niego jasnych. Biedny Smoker zauważył, że omal nie umarł, na co Kuzan odpowiedział, że w takim razie przywiodło go na wyspę przeznaczenie. Na pytanie wiceadmirała po co tu przybył, Niebieski Bażant najzwyczajniej w świecie wyjawił, że chciał się spotkać z dymkiem. Zaciekawiony Niebieski Bażant zaczął drążyć temat i zastanawiając się jak odnalazł go jego dawny zwierzchnik, doszedł do konkluzji, że musi on mieć powiązania z Podziemiem. Wstrząsnęło to członkami G-5, którzy przysłuchiwali się rozmowie. Zdenerwowany Kuzan przegonił ich jednak niczym natrętne muchy i zwracając się do Smokera oznajmił, że jest tylko sobą, w co chyba nie do końca uwierzył Biały Łowca. Niebieski Bażant polecił wiceadmirałowi nie spuszczać z oczu Jokera, ponieważ jako Królewski Wojownik Mórz i król Dressrosy jest niezwykle groźny. Mimo to, według byłego marynarza, Doflamingo różni się od Hancock i jest on wyjątkowym piratem. Następnie okularnik poleca Smokerowi, aby poinformował o wszystkim Sakazukiego i zasugerował mu mobilizację admirałów, ponieważ sprawy szybką mogą przybrać zły obrót. Na koniec Kuzan ostrzegł Smokera, że może być to największy problem dla kwatery głównej Marynarki, odkąd została ona przeniesiona przez Czerwonego Psa do Nowego Świata. Zwrócił się również do G-5, aby ich spotkanie pozostało tajemnicą, na co marynarze przystali bez mrugnięcia okiem. Umiejętności i moce Diabelski owoc mały|200px|left|Kuzan formuje lodowy miecz. Kuzan zjadł diabelski owoc typu Logia. Daje mu to możliwość zmiany swojego ciała w lód oraz jego produkcję i kontrolę według własnej woli, co pozwala mu się stać człowiekiem-lodem. Jako że jego owoc to Logia (z japońskiego element przyrody), jest całkowicie odporny na fizyczne ataki i zatrzymać go może jedynie Kamień Morskiej Strażnicy. Dzięki temu ciało użytkownika może rozerwać się na kawałki i w ten sposób uniknąć obrażeń, powracając do pierwotnego stanu bez uszkodzenia tkanek. Kuzan nie jest też do końca wolny od zagrożeń płynących z ataków wyprowadzanych przy pomocy Dominacji, które, jak wiadomo, jest skuteczne nawet przeciwko diabelskim owocom tego typu. Dzięki mocy swojego owocu, Niebieski Bażant jest w stanie wytworzyć odpowiednią ilość lodu do pokrycia nie tyle Króla Mórz, co nawet oceanu na odległość, jaka dzieli dwie oddalone od siebie na spory dystans wyspy. Niczym specjalnie trudnym jest dla niego zamrożenie fali tsunami, a więc wykonanie tej samej czynności na człowieku musi być dla kogoś takiego jak on formalnością. Podczas walki moc owocu jest wykorzystywana na najróżniejsze sposoby, poczynając od trwałego unieszkodliwienia wroga lub częściowego zmrożenia przeciwnika, poprzez tworzenie broni, na ruchach defensywnych i dywersyjnych kończąc. Posiadanie takiej mocy wzmacnia również odporność na niskie temperatury. Zdecydowanie moc tego diabelskiego owocu jest niezwykle potężna ponieważ 10 dni jego bezustannego użytkowania zmieniło na stałe krajobraz po jednej ze stron Punk Hazard, przekształcając tamten obszar w zamarznięte pustkowie. Istotną sprawą jest również to, że owoc ten pozwala jego użytkownikowi oprzeć się wodzie, która przecież dla większości użytkowników diabelskich owoców jest barierą nie do pokonania. Kuzan może swobodnie podróżować przez morza i oceany, co pokazał nam już, jeżdżąc na rowerze. Nie są mu również straszne bezpośrednie spotkania ze zbiornikami wodnymi - gdy widzi taką potrzebę, po prostu je zamraża. Wartym odnotowania są również relacje Zim-Zimnowocu z mocami innych diabelskich owoców. Większość ludzi nie ma czego szukać w starciu z Niebieskim Bażantem, jednakże owoce Ace'a i Czerwonego Psa mają nad nim naturalną przewagę wynikającą z faktu, iż zarówno ogień jak i magma są w stanie stopić lód. Co ciekawe Kuzan i jego moc nie jest skuteczna także przeciwko mocy trzęsienia ziemi. Dominacja Niebieski Bażant zdecydowanie potrafi się posługiwać Dominacji, czyli umiejętnością wyczuwania duchowej energii innych istot. Wiemy to nawet bez informacji doktora zajmującego się Cobym, który wspomniał, że każdy wiceadmirał Marynarki oraz wszyscy powyżej tego stopnia są w stanie go używać. Na pewno jest w stanie korzystać z Dominacji Uzbrojenia, ponieważ w tercecie z Borsalino i Sakazukim obronili platformę egzekucyjną przed atakiem Białobrodego, tworząc tarczę z kombinacji ich połączonych Dominacji. Wydaje się, że potrafi również skorzystać z Dominacji Obserwacji, chociaż nigdy nie ukazał nam tej umiejętności (chyba że weźmiemy pod uwagę jego świetny słuch, zdolny wykryć pod wodą pewnego rodzaju zaburzenia). Dominacja Koloru Uzbrojenia Kuzan potrafi używać Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia. Dominacja Koloru Obserwacji Kuzan potrafi używać Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji. Bronie Kuzan świetnie posługuje się zarówno mieczem z lodu, jak i tworzonymi przez siebie włóczniami. Zarówno w zwarciu jak i na dystans jest on genialnie wyszkolonym wojownikiem. Sprawa tłumaczenia W polskiej wersji gry One Piece: Burning Blood, wydanej przez firmę Cenega, Kuzan nosi przydomek Aokiji. Ciekawostki thumb|200px|Yūsaku Matsuda. * Ma wielki szacunek u Garpa za to że odrzucał nominacje na admirała. * Sposób w jaki zachowuje się Niebieski Bażant, jest wzorowany na postaci japońskiego aktora o imieniu Yusaku Matsuda. Aktor ten grał w telewizyjnej serii oraz filmie pod tytułem „Historia Detektywa”. Posiada on podobne uczesanie, ubiór oraz nosi nawet taką samą maskę ułatwiającą zasypianie. Również data urodzin Kuzana bazuje na prawdziwej dacie urodzin aktora. * Przydomek Niebieskiego Bażanta, jak i przydomki pozostałych admirałów, został zaczerpnięty z japońskiej legendy o Momotaro. Przyszedł on na świat we wnętrzu wielkiej brzoskwini, która została znaleziona przez pewną starą kobietę w rzece. Wraz z mężem znaleźli oni chłopca we wnętrzu owocu. Rok później chłopiec wyruszył w podróż, by walczyć na odległej wyspie z bandą grasujących demonów nazywanych „Oni”. W swojej podróży zaprzyjaźnił się z gadającym psem, małpą i bażantem, którzy postanowili mu pomóc. Razem zwyciężyli demony, a po powrocie do domu wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie. * Kuzan uplasował się na 16 miejscu w trzecim, japońskim konkursie popularności, jednak już w kolejnej, czwartej edycji tego konkursu, zanotował spadek o jedną pozycje, na miejsce 17, a w piątym na 22, w szóstym utrzymał tendencję spadkową i wylądował na 25 miejscu. * Kiedy Niebieski Bażant powtarza frazę „Arara”, której znaczenie to „coś podobnego”, oznacza to, że coś właśnie go zaskoczyło. * W anime lód Kuzana zawsze był biały, ale od wojny w Marineford zyskał on błękitny kolor, który pasuje do jego przydomku „Niebieski Bażant”, jednak kolor lodu nigdy nie stał się do końca niebieski i dzięki temu Mr. 3, mógł pokryć się woskiem i udawać zamrożonego wraz z Buggym, co pozwoliło im przeżyć. * Kiedy Niebieski Bażant był jeszcze admirałem Marynarki, jako jedyny z całej trójki admirałów, swoje ataki nazywał w języku angielskim. * Jego ulubionym środkiem transportu jest rower, którym podróżuje nawet przez morza i oceany tworząc wąską linię z lodu, po której jeździ. Nawigacja ca:Kuzan de:Kuzan en:Kuzan es:Kuzan fr:Kuzan it:Kuzan zh:庫山 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Byli admirałowie (Marynarka) Kategoria:Byli wiceadmirałowie Kategoria:Piraci Czarnobrodego Kategoria:Władający Logią Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia Kategoria:Postacie z South Blue Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy